


Kingdom Come

by ZeroHibiscus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin, Marriage, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHibiscus/pseuds/ZeroHibiscus
Summary: A tale of how Alice (MC) gave Jumin the kingdom he always wanted but never knew he did.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well... I can't help but question what I got myself into. I haven't written a fanfic in years, but I couldn't resist writing one after playing the game after a long while ( I also read a shit-ton of fanfiction about him, which inspired me even more). 
> 
> I really liked the Good Ending, cheesy Jumin is the best~ (kinky one too, but let's save that for another time ;) ).
> 
> This is basically a series of one-shots about Jumin's life after marriage:) I might think of writing a full story about them later.
> 
> Also, the MC is called Alice here, because every time I read it, I can't help but think of MC Hammer, and the thought of Jumin being deeply in love with a rapper is too much for me to bear at the moment-
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoy my dudes.

Jumin Han loathed changes, especially when it came to his daily routine and plans. Something about a plan changing always made him feel uneasy, unsteady, as if he was walking on a rope on his tip-toes. He felt anxious and irritated. For that reason, he always thought not one, not two but three and more steps ahead to ensure that nothing would disturb him or his plan, everything was meticulously planned, for the most part. Being a man of money and power certainly provided him with a lot of perks, but he was no God and sometimes change just couldn't be avoided, which was quite unfortunate. Life was hardly fair at times, but he had learnt to accept it with gritted teeth.

Returning to the penthouse that evening, his mood was beyond sour. He could feel his irritation in his forehead and the back of his neck, signs of a terrible migraine coming. It was nothing a hot bath and a good night's sleep couldn't fix, but still the fact that he was irritated hadn't changed. 

Assistant Kang was gone on a vacation to some exotic island a few days after the RFA party and he felt as if he had made a terrible, grave mistake. Suddenly, he deeply regretted telling her a few weeks ago that he was tired of hearing her voice or seeing her. If it meant that things would work normally, then he would suffer. The lady filling in for Kang had sent a number of documents and contracts to sign full of typos, had gotten his meal order wrong ( he had asked for a medium cooked steak instead of a well done one) and he had missed an important meeting, since she got the hour wrong.

He shouldn't have agreed to two weeks of vacation... He would never make such a terrible mistake again. 

Getting into the penthouse, he couldn't help but think of replacing her with another, more suitable candidate. He should get Yoosung to become an intern ASAP once Jaehee was back, so he could have a back up if something similar happened again, which he hoped it wouldn't. Not soon enough at least.

He let his briefcase to the side once he was in and hung his jacket, so that the maid would see it to the Dryer's tomorrow before walking in, his polished shoes making a squeaking sound against the clean, marble floor. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking around for the sign of a white 'fur-ball' coming his way, as she usually did when she heard his arrival. But she hadn't made an appearance. Had she fallen asleep perhaps?

"Elizabeth-" he was about to call the feline's name but stopped short once he reached the living room. 

So that's where she was. 

Elizabeth the 3rd had chosen one the large white couches to rest on. She would blend in if it wasn't for the dark blue fabric covering her. 

He felt his heart stopping momentarily; there was his blessing, the gift of this incredibly challenging and taxing day. 

Long, dark brown locks of hair were sprawled across the white furniture and around her thin frame. Her eyes were closed, long eyelashes caressing her cheeks as she slept, lost in the world of dreams. Her soft pink lips were parted slightly, as if waiting for the Prince's kiss to wake her up, a very tempting offer for Jumin, who had referred to her as 'Sleeping beauty' one too many times. His princess was certainly a lot better than a fairytale however, for she was real and all his. The last thought lingered a while longer as his eyes fell on her ring, the large diamond shining under the moonlight, a sign of the promise he had given her; to always be hers, to make her happy.

For now, it seemed that she was keeping part of his promise by coming to his home on a awful day such as this, only to push all of his problems away. He was still baffled at how she was able to do that. It must have been a true super power, for he had never felt more at ease as he did once he looked at her.

How come no one had informed him of her arrival? He would have cancelled everything and rushed back home to see her, to touch her, to spend time with her. He would give up everything to be by her side in a heartbeat, maybe then he would've missed all the terrible things he had been through all day long.

He came closer and crouched in front of her, not able to resist the urge to brush her hair away from her face. The smell of roses invaded his nostrils, making him feel at peace immediately. Migraine forgotten, he could sit here and silently stare at her in awe- how her hair shone blue and her skin seemed as if it was made of porcelain under the moonlight, the calm look on her face as she slept, free of bad dreams and the small smile on her lips as soon as she felt his touch. Whenever they slept together, he always noticed how her body recognised his and turned to his side, how the edges of her lips would turn up, leaving a soft sigh in the process, as if she had been deeply satisfied while in sleep. His arms were familiar, they were home to him, just as her dazzling smile, her smell, her entire existence was to him.

Elizabeth seemed to notice his presence and open her azure eyes to look at him sleepily. She lazily stretched and then rubbed her head against his hand affectionately-a greeting- before leaving them alone, as if she understood her master's feelings for the new woman who had entered both of their lives suddenly. There were times when he felt that maybe he had been wrong, Elizabeth couldn't reply to what he said to her, but she seemed to understand some things deeply, such as his affections for his beloved fiance.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her towards the bedroom. He reckoned she had been waiting for him for a long while and just couldn't stay awake any longer. She should've at least waited on his bed, it would have been a wonderful sight and much more comfortable than the sofa.

"I wanted to surprise you, since I was done with work early, but I couldn't help myself..." she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling her face in his shoulder. Her warmth and fragrance filled his senses, creating a sense of euphoria to his tired mind and body.

"It was a lovely surprise nonetheless darling. Sleep now, we'll see each other tomorrow. We have all the time in the world after all..." he told her softly as he laid her on the mattress, watching as she fell asleep once more.

Jumin had never been one for surprises...

But hers would always be welcome.


End file.
